Risus Demens
'Risus Demens '''is a remnant of the dark creature Hamaveck the Hateful and represents his sadism and jester-like nature when it comes to killing. Risus was created along with the six other Remnants of Hamaveck's after his supposed destruction by the hand of the Eclipse cannon on the ARK. History Risus Demens first appeared in the Mobotropolis main prison and was the one who freed the prisoners from their cells, thus indirectly making him responsible for the battle that ensued between Eggman, Tibleam and Chaos Croc and their armies. It's unknown why Risus released them though considering his amoral, carefree nature, he likely did it for fun. Risus wasn't seen again until he appeared throwing daggers at Laina while she was attempting to round up the escaped inmates. He tricked her into following him over rooftops and allowing four G.U.N. units to follow him into a sewar which had been wired with explosives, killing the soldiers. The psychopathic fox was then sighted on the various battleships of Eggman and Chaos Croc's floating island Neo Robius. Having freed the villains, Risus then proceeded to destroy them, skillfully activating an electro magnetic bomb that destroyed Chaos Croc and sinking his island, leaping onto Eggman's main flagship where he programmed his androids to self destruct and threw Eggman into the ocean and then proceeding to slaughter Tibleam's army and leave Tibleam herself in a crippled condition before escaping, cackling madly. He then appeared attacking a fellow Remnant, Odium Omnes with more daggers, causing him to retaliate uncontrollably, destroying city blocks and buildings in the process. As the Freedom Fighters descended on the conflict and defeated Odium with the Zodiac blade, Risus escaped without a scratch. Determined to catch him, Laina went after him with the Zodiac blade and managed to chase him all the way to the main clocktower of Mobotroplis and fought him on the rooftop, eventually driving the blade into his chest, killing him and leaving him as nothing but a metalic, rusted skeleton. Personality Risus Demens represents Hamaveck's pure sadistic nature and thus is a very cruel and dangerous individual. He has no understanding of love or sympathy and simply exists to entertain himself by causing pain and chaos whenever he can. From what was seen of Risus, he was shown to never actually speak a word, just laugh maniacally. This combined with his habit of causing mischief and deliberately bringing destruction wherever possible shows Risus to simply crave disorder and chaos purely because it amuses him. Risus also possesses an efinity for manipulation, using Odium Omnes' anger and hatred to make him destroy an entire city block trying to get to him. He also used the prisoners from the Mobotropolis Central Prison to wreak havoc on the city while he himself barely lifted a finger. However, once it was decided by him that they had served their purpose, he set about eliminating them, given that they weren't presenting him with any entertainment. Powers and abilities Risus Demens possesses the same standard abilities as all other Remnants, such as telepathic communication with his "brothers and sisters" yet he does not possess all the qualities as his whole personality Hamaveck. Yet he does have certain abilities akin to Hamaveck's. *'Superhuman Agility '- Risus possesses an almost limitless ability to leap, climb, jump and run unlike any other creature, appearing so fast at times that he can rival even Sonic in terms of speed. His body is also highly flexible, having the ability to contort and stretch to miraculous degrees when needing to climb or jump altitudes that would seem impossible for any normal creature to manage. He is also able to utilize this in combat, doing somersaults and flips to dodge his opponent and even simultaneously throwing his signature daggers. *'Marksman Skills '- Risus has shown to have been capable of throwing daggers and other equipment with astounishing accuracy, managing to hit his target almost every time. *'Superhuman Stamina '''- Risus has the potential to withstand almost any blow made to him by a standard weapon. People have fired bullets, redirected daggers and even blasted Chaos Spears at him only for him to shrug off the pain, even finding it enjoyable. He possesses Hamaveck's near invulnerability and healing powers so regardless of injury, Risus will always be able to repair himself, making him formidable in a fight. Appearance Risus has the physical appearance of a mad clown. He resembles that of a renaissance style harlequin albeit with a far more insane look. His clothes are reminiscent in terms of color to Hamaveck's, black and red, with the main color difference being the green strips on his clothes. He also carries a belt of throwing knives around his waist. Etymology Risus Demens's name literally means "Demented Laughter" in latin and is a reference to his sadistic, clownlike personality. It's unknown where he got this name or if he even spoke it or if it was just a name designated him by G.U.N. or the freedom fighters. Category:Evil Category:Males Category:Foxes